LOVE ON TOP
by hazeleyedgurl
Summary: Welcome into the crazy world of Shane McMahon and his wife of almost 20 years Asher Gray- McMahon. These two have faced a lot together, apart and back together. Find out make kept them together after all these years and how they make sure their love stays on top.
_Love on top_

 _Disclaimer I don't own shane McMahon or anything affiliate with the wwe_

As I sit in our beautiful penthouse overlooking New York City, I watch my husband of 19 years get his luggage together for this weekend's festivities. Oh excuse me, let me introduce myself, my name is Asher Gray-McMahon. Yup singer/dancer/actress and yes Shane Brandon McMahon son of the one and only Vince McMahon is my husband. Together we have four beautiful children, three handsome boys Declan, Kenyon, Rogan and much to my surprise last year we welcomed our little princess Leah. Life is wonderful as of now but what it took for us to get here nearly broke us, but I'm sure glad that we didn't let things get the best of us. You see Shane and I are complete opposites of the sense, I grew up in Bedford Stuyvesant, Brooklyn, he grew up in Greenwich, Connecticut. Shane has always had a privileged life, me on the other hand not so much. I lived in a two-bedroom apartment with my mother, sister and brother living off food stamps and barely making ends meet. But the most obvious thing that stands out for most about our relationship is the fact that Shane is white and well I am black. Apparently I was deep in my thoughts that I didn't even notice that Shane stopped what he was doing and was just staring at me.

"Hey beautiful, what are you over there thinking about?" Shane asked me.

"Nothing just trying to figure out what I am going to pack" I said trying to get him to focus back on his task of packing.

Shane looks at me side eyed and then he walks over and sit next to me on the bed "Try again babe, Cassie (my assistant) already packed your bags and you two already packed the kids bags so out with it"

"Nothing baby I promise"

"23 years"

I look at him "What?"

"Baby we have been together that long, first two years on and off, and the fact you think you can sit here and tell me that is wrong really baffles me. Asher I know when something is bothering you before you even say anything."

"Awe Shan-O" I lean in to give him a kiss "You are right I was just thinking about my mom and my cousin. I just wish she was here to see her grandchildren to see her children. I just miss her so much and then what happened to Will a couple of months' back, it's just been a lot."

"Ash I know it's been hard for you as of late, hell it's been hard for me watching you be in pain and not be able to take it away. But one thing for sure is your mother and your cousin are looking down on you and smiling because of the wonderful mother, wife and businesswoman you have become. Hell I am so proud to be your husband. You give me strength and motivation, I look at you and know that I can do anything with you in my corner. Baby we have been through so much together; we are going to get through this together like always."

I look at my husband with tears in my eyes

"Look baby say the word and I will tell Dad that after WrestleMania that I need to be with you!"

"No you will do no such thing hunny, you guys have been working on this for months plus I love seeing you in the ring again" I say with a smile

"You sure because you and the kids come first" he says kissing my forehead

"I'm positive"

"Ok…well let me finish packing" Shane says walking back into our closet.

"Hey I do have a quick question for you Mr. McMahon"

"Go ahead and shoot Mrs. McMahon"

"How did I get so lucky to get you as a husband"

Shane sticks his head out of the closet and smiles "Simple we followed our hearts and didn't care what people thought, oh yea you couldn't resist the McMahon charm"

"Yeah ok whatever" I laughed

Shane is right we did not care what anyone thought about our relationship we pushed through the hard times. Just maybe he was right about the McMahon charm as well. Let me take you back to the beginning of our love story.


End file.
